<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showering Problems by Yazu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601383">Showering Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu'>Yazu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Male WoL, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that as a cat, he would be the one with problems with water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showering Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um hi, first work in this fandom. The famous scene got me laughing so hard that I just had to write something. Yes, please read it as an established relationship. As for explanations, Hyakunichisou Nanase is white mage main miqote and I hc my wol as mute. In this au sign language is a common knowledge across eorzea and he has no troubles speaking with others. All text in &lt; &gt; is meant as signing. I hope it's not too complicated? Anyway enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The city’s pompastic interior was rubbing him the wrong way. Only a thin wooden door was separating two realities - starving beggars and spoiled lords. His tail swished in distaste, though one could easily mistake it for excitement. Alphinaud made a concerned face seeing his attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you alright, my friend? You seem uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way to answer him, Hyakunichisou didn’t want to risk offending anyone by using “secretive language” as it was deemed on the First. Who would’ve thought that what he missed the most was common knowledge of sign language? Therefore, he only shook his head and nodded towards the administration. They truly took their time with preparing the papers. That part of him that had been through a lot itched to give those documents a thorough inspection but he supposed it would be deemed rude as well. Well tuned to his internal struggles, Alphinaud gently pulled on his sleeve and gave him a wide smile, as if saying “trust me”. Hyakunichisou nodded and did his best to relax tense muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aand, there! All signed, stampled and ready! Now you can-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman behind the counter stopped and sniffed the air. Both men looked at her anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...Go and take a bath! Ugh, you stink!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I-Is that so?! Then we shall proceed to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The baths are on the left, after you’re done please douse yourself in this perfume. Generously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned Alphinaud could only accept the bottle and stumble out of the room, followed by soundlessly snickering Hyakunichisou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out Eulomoran’s sight, the Warrior of Light immediately caught up on the lost “making fun of Alphinaud” session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- &lt;You looked like a kitten caught by the neck, haha!&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You do know it’s also about you, right?! I bet it’s your smell that rubbed off on me when I brushed your tail this morning!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- &lt;I’m allowed to smell. Do you even know how hard the beasts here are to fight when you’re a white mage? My poor chocobo can’t have any rest.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chocobo? You also brought your chocobo? No wonder we smell like an entire stable!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miqo’te tail swished happily as they approached the room that supposedly served as a showering place. The guard at the entrance greeted them with a smile and showed the interior. Everything would proceed smoothly... if not for Alphinaud going wall-like white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um… If you would like to, you can… go first. I will... Uhh, I will follow after you’re done!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyakunichisou tilted his head in a questioning way. Elezen stood his ground for a moment, but as usual quickly crumbled under that familiar golden gaze. He poked his head inside, looked around a little bit then scrambled back away, almost walking into the Miqo’te following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uhh, yes! I will now wait-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy enough to guess the reason for his anxiety. With communication skills limited, the Warrior of Light could only nudge him to go forward and stop acting like a little child. Yes, those were public showers. No, no one would pull the curtain open and stare at his naked body. The blue eyes met golden ones in a silent pleading. Hyakunichisou’s ears flattened to his head and he sighed, shaking his head with disappointment. Tapping Alphinaud’s hand two times, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- &lt;There is no one inside, but if you don’t hurry up, someone might come.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t say that… I would like some encouragement, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He truly looked like a scared kitten. There was a part of him that wanted to grab him by the scrub of his neck and carry him in a truly cat-like manner. Still, it was an endearing sight. As used to travels as he was, there were still things that made him blossom in red like a darling camellia. Before he knew it, Miqo’te was petting Elezen’s head and smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- &lt;I will be there too.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- While I appreciate the thought, even you seeing me without clothes is…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- &lt;Something that had happened before?&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y-You...!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- &lt;Me.&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the smug smirk at Alphinaud’s bashfulness. It truly is hard not to tease the pure ones. He nudged the boy again and grabbed him by the collar to convey the message of “go or I will drag you”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...But you have to help me braid my hair afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyakunichisou smiled and nodded. While difficult, it was rewarding to see how the braid came together in a neat and organized way. And thus, they proceeded to shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except Alphinaud couldn’t do it and in the end, they shared one shower, with the Warrior of Light soundlessly howling with laughter at his beloved’s expense.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>